Journey to the Extreme: Halloween Special
by gryphonfg
Summary: The crew of the Saiyuki find themselves at an unusual party. They meet the Guardians of the Galaxy. Then people start dying. Can the two teams survive being trapped with several killers?
1. Chapter 1

Jared, Kevan, Jules, Raven, Aneminai, and Yiya woke up in a hallway. It was long and wide with a shut door at one end and a lot of noises behind an open doorway at the other end. The group got up and looked around in confusion. None of them knew where they were nor how they got there. The last thing any of them could remember was that they had been on their spaceship, the Saiyuki, cruising across the interstellar void.

"Where are we?" the dark haired Raven asked.

"I don't know," Jared said as he adjusted his long, red coat.

"Let's check the door," Kevan suggested.

The closed door was closer than the open doorway. They went over and checked the door. There was no doorknob or latch. They tried to push on it, but it did not budge. A search of the walls around the door revealed nothing but featureless metal paneling.

"Hey there," a woman's voice called from other end of the hall.

Everyone looked over. A woman in her early twenties that wore a short, sleeveless dress stood in the doorway. She had a drink in her hand.

The woman waved them over. "The party is over here."

The group looked at each other and then followed the woman. Through the doorway they found a large dance floor crowded with people. There was easily over a hundred people there. Music blared from several speakers in front of a stage with a DJ. Colored lights strobed overhead. A bar sat along the side of the room. Doorways in each of the walls led away from the dance floor.

"Where are we?" Jared asked the woman.

"A party," the woman replied.

"But where? Who brought us here?" Jared asked.

"I don't know. Who cares? None of that matters. Just enjoy the party."

The woman wandered away and rejoined the party. Jared and the others were left alone by the other party goers.

"What do we do now?" Raven asked.

"I say we join the party," the red haired alien Yiya said.

"I don't know," Jared said. "But humans aren't the only people here. That group over there stands out a bit."

Everyone looked at a group at the end of the bar. There was a green skinned man and woman, a raccoon, and a walking tree. They were clustered with a brown haired, human man in a red leather jacket. The group stood out by not partying like everyone else. They nursed drinks cautiously as the conversed quietly and surveyed the room. Most of them were studying Jared and his crew over their glasses.

Jared led his crew over to them. The alien group set down their drinks and watched their approach warily. Jared waved the others to stay back and took the last few steps alone.

"Hey there," Jared said. "Let's skip the tradition where two heroes have to fight when they first meet. It wouldn't end well for you. We just want to know where we are."

The group at the bar rose to their feet and moved to surround Jared. They were a group used to violence. The two green skinned aliens were well toned. The raccoon had a machine gun as big as it was. Kevan, Jules, Aneminai, and Raven took a step forward, but stopped when Jared raised his hand.

"We're ready and raring for a fight," the man in the red jacket said. "You wouldn't last five seconds against us. But we don't know where we are."

Jared handed the man his pistol. The man looked down at his holster and was surprised to find it empty. He took the pistol and put it away.

"I'm Captain Jared Pixley of the starship Saiyuki. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Peter Quill," the man said. "I'm called Star Lord."

Everyone sat down at the bar. Jared took the stool next to Peter Quill. Introductions were made on both sides. The green skinned man and woman were named Drax and Gamora, the raccoon was Rocket Raccoon, and the tree was Groot. As they conversed, Raven ordered a bourbon and Yiya went out onto the dance floor to join in the fun.

"That's a nice looking weapon," the blonde soldier Jules said to Rocket.

"Thanks," the raccoon said. "Its a shock rifle I found. She's a real beauty and got me out of a lot of jams."

"We had just left Hala with several Kree warships on our tail when we appeared here," Peter Quill told Jared. "We've been here about an hour or so. The party had already started. A few people arrived after us. Then you guys showed up."

"We were on our ship in space when were were brought here," Jared said. "Have you found anything since you've been here?"

"Not really. The hallways seem to change when you're not looking. They change length, the number and location of doors, etc. There are other rooms, but the rooms move around. There was a library, but when we opened the door again it was a bathroom. We haven't found any exits though."

Jared wondered what was going on. If the Guardians of the Galaxy, a team of galactic superheroes, was trapped there without a clue, the situation was dire.

Jared waved down the bartender, a dark skinned young man. "How long have you been here?"

"I'm not sure," the bartender said. "It gets hard to keep track of time here. There aren't any clocks. But its been a while."

"Who hired you to bartend here?" Jared asked.

"No one. I showed up here, couldn't find a way out, and decided to do something while I waited. The party was already going on, so I started making drinks."

"Do you have any idea where all the drinks come from? Does someone deliver them?" Jared asked.

"There haven't been any deliveries," the bartender said. "I haven't run out of anything yet, so there hasn't been an issue. Now that you mention it, maybe it is a little weird."

"Have your psychic powers given you any clues?" Jules asked Jared.

Jared shook his head. "No. There is too much noise. Too many people, too many emotions. I can't make anything out clearly."

"Any idea what to do?" Jules asked. "We can't just stay here forever."

"I don't know," Jared said. "This is all too weird. Maybe we can find some clues another way. We should mingle and find out more about the people. If we can find something everyone has in common, maybe we can learn something about whoever is behind this. The Guardians are a team of cosmic misfit superheroes, we're a crew of galactic misfits. I doubt just being misfits is why we're here. That's just so vague. There should be something more specific."

"I take it you're the brains behind your team?" Peter asked.

"We each have our specialty," Jared replied. "Jules is our military expert, Kevan is a whiz with machines, and I am the master of when things get weird."

"It looks like Yiya is busy mingling already," Jules said.

Yiya had pulled a man from the dance floor to a shadowy corner and was making out with him.

"I guess I should go find someone to question," Jared said.

Jared got up and looked around the dance floor. Countless people moved to the music, many waved their arms in the air. Most of them appeared to be between eighteen and thirty years old with a fairly even mix between men and women. A man with a white rabbit mask moved around the edge of the dancing.

A tall, blue haired woman in a skimpy dress was leaving the dance floor. She looked to be in her early twenties and had a narrow waist. Jared walked up to her. In a moment, he convinced her to go somewhere quiet. With his Hollywood good looks, well toned body, and just a little telepathy, it was not hard.

They left the dance hall and found a library behind the first door they checked. Racks of books lined the walls. A pair of large, padded chairs sat in the middle of the room. A small table sat between them. An ashtray on the table held a lit cigar. The pungent aroma was heavy in the air. Jared noticed it and knew it meant that someone had been there recently. Jared sat down in one of the chairs and pulled the woman onto his lap.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself," Jared said as he nuzzled her neck. "What's your name? Where are you from?"

"My name is Raena. I'm an artist from New York."

"An artist. That's pretty cool. So, how long have you been here?"

"I don't know. Long enough to get drunk and then lose my buzz."

"So you're not worried about being trapped here?"

"No. Its just a dream, so I might as well enjoy it." Raena pulled her dress up over her head. "No more talk."

Raena pressed her mouth against Jared's. He kissed her back. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies. Her black, lacy bra soon joined her dress on the floor.

Jules watched her captain leave with with a young woman. Nothing in her training had prepared her for being trapped in a place like this. _Maybe Jared is right about gathering clues to figure out who was behind this. _

"Have you guys ever been in a situation like this before?" Peter asked her.

"No," Jules said.

"Jared seems optimistic. What do you think our chances are?"

"I trust his abilities. He's surprised me more than once by getting us out of an impossible situation."

"We'll follow your lead for now, then," Peter said.

Jules turned to Aneminai. "Jared wants us to gather information from people to find clues."

Aneminai looked around the room. "I'll see what I can find out."

Jules got up and headed to the dance floor. As she approached, many men turned to watch her. Jules knew how men saw her. The large, firm breasts that stretched her tee-shirt caught most men's eyes. They were not as large as Aneminai's, but they were larger than most anyone else's.

A group of three men that stood by the wall caught Jules' eye. She decided to see what she could learn from them. The three men looked up as Jules walked over.

"Hey there," Jules said.

"Hey hot stuff," one of the men said.

"Where are you guys from?" Jules asked.

"New York," one replied.

"Chicago," another said.

"Los Angeles," the third added. "Can we get you a drink?"

"Sure," Jules said.

One of the three went to get her a beer. The way that the men were eyeing her, Jules could tell what they were hoping for.

Aneminai got up to follow Jules' example. She looked around the room to see who she could talk to. There was a door that she had not seen before and she decided to go investigate it.

The petite cyborg pushed open the door and found a large, refrigerated room on the other side. The ceiling was lined with large hooks. Mutilated bodies hung from many of the hooks. Aneminai cautiously made her way through the bodies. Most of them were human while a few belonged to alien species. Several were missing their heads or various limbs. Some had their skin peeled away.

The sound of a motor reverberated through the room. A chainsaw cut through one of the bodies near Aneminai. She jumped back. A large man in a leather apron stood there with a chainsaw. His head was grotesquely misshapen. He charged at the cyborg. She dove to the side. The chainsaw cut through another body.

Aneminai ran for the door. She burst back into the dance hall and went over to the bar. Jared and Jules were not there, but the Guardians were.

"I think I found something," Aneminai announced. "Follow me."

Peter Quill, Gamora, and Drax got up and followed Aneminai. She led them back to the door, but it was gone.

"There was a door here," Aneminai explained. "There were bodies hanging from hooks and a man with a chainsaw."

"We're seen how rooms can move here," Peter said.

Jared's keen ears caught the sound of the door opening. He look past Raena and saw a man enter. He had close cropped brown hair and was slender. There was nothing remarkable about him. He raised a hand and pointed at the pair. His finger turned metallic and started to grow longer. Jared carried Raena as he jumped to the other chair. The finger spike speared the now empty chair.

A decorative lamp sat on the table. Jared grabbed it and slammed into the man's face. The lamp broke. The man's face had a metal dent. The dent filled out and returned to its former coloring. The hand with the finger spike became a long blade. It swing at Jared.

Jared pushed the chair back across the room with his telekinesis as he bent back under the path of the blade. He straightened up and punched the man in the chest. His fist went straight through. The man's entire body changed into liquid metal and shifted away from the arm. Jared dodged backwards as the Terminator swung at him. Jared tipped a bookcase over. It crashed down on the Terminator. Jared grabbed Raena and they ran out of the library. Raena clutched her dress to her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Terry followed the red haired woman from the dance hall to a bedroom. They hurriedly pealed each others clothes off. The woman, whom Terry had never met before that day, pushed him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him.

Distracted by their love making, Terry did not notice that the red head sprouted fangs and leathery wings. The succubus pinned him to the bed and opened her mouth wide to feed on him. Terry noticed that she was not human and let out a scream. The succubus froze, then limply fell on top of him.

A man with the head of a white rabbit stood at the foot of the bed. In his hand was a bloody knife. He raised it again. Terry let out another scream.

Jared and Raena ran back into the dance hall. Jared weaved through the crowd towards the bar where Peter Quill and the others sat. The unremarkable looking man stalked after him. One of his hands morphed into a long blade as he passed a group of dancers. No one seemed to notice. Everyone was engrossed in their party.

Unheard over the music, a large wheat thresher started to spin. The rows of spike revolved faster and faster. The thresher slowly lowered down into the crowd of party goers. A group of dancers noticed the thresher just before it hit them. They were torn to pieces before they could run away. Their blood and body parts were sprayed across the room. The stalker looked up at the thresher just before it hit him. He sprayed liquid metal instead of flesh and blood.

The DJ on stage was the first to notice the thresher. His shout was drowned out by the music as he ran off the stage.

People screamed as they discovered the thresher mowing down the dance floor. Dancers collided with each other as they fled towards one of the doors. One of the people fell and was trampled under foot. The Guardians of the Galaxy and the crew of the Saiyuki were separated as the fleeing crowd carried them in different directions.

Groot strode through the chaos. The crowd parted around the walking tree. The branches that formed his hands grew longer. He reached up and grabbed the thresher. The branches grew around the machine. It stopped for a moment as it strained against the his grip. Branches snapped as the thresher broke free. The fast moving spikes tore through Groot. His wooden body splintered.

"No!" Rocket Raccoon cried. "Groot!"

Rocket dodged feet as he ran back to the dance floor. The thresher continued to descend as it moved across the room. Most of the people had already fled.

"Wait!" Peter Quill called out from a doorway.

Rocket dove under the thresher and grabbed a piece of Groot. Then he scurried back out of the room. He carefully put the splinter inside his vest.

"Don't worry, buddy," Rocket said. "I'll find somewhere to plant you."

After everyone had fled the room and the thresher had reached the far side of the room, the liquid metal rolls across the floor and pooled together. The metal rose up from the floor and formed into a humanoid. Once it was complete, the metal transitioned back into the unassuming man. The man looked around and walked out of the room.


End file.
